


Cloudy Days

by CloudedGalactica



Category: Fandomless, No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Multi, Other, Poems, Poet - Freeform, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudedGalactica/pseuds/CloudedGalactica
Summary: This poem-filled work is quite a random mix of things. I usually write these for fun or when I have nothing else to do.If a poem is for an original work of mine it will be mentioned in the summary of the poem.Trigger warnings will also be in the summary of a poem if any apply.





	1. Too Many Clouds in the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warning for**  
>  Death

_"There are too many clouds in the sky!"_ they cry  
_"So many it blocks out the sun!"_ they sigh  
_"God help us! We've run out of time!"_ they yelp  
_"Surely the Earth will turn into ice!"_ they imply 

**"The clouds are perfect to us,"** he spoke  
_"Is this just one sick joke!?"_ they croak  
**"They'll hear you,"** he whispers, **"They'll hear you,"  
**_"And soon you all will die,"_ he'll joke

  _"There are too many clouds in the sky!"_ they scream  
_"One day it will clear in the night!"_ they dream  
**"Against the monsters, you can't defend!"** he laughs  
**"This will surely be your end!"** he'll beam

There were too many clouds in the sky, they died  
The monsters killed them in the night, they cried  
He grins and laughs then turns his back  
To the ones that couldn't hide


	2. I Believe, Therefore I AM

I am the flowing of a creek  
The sound of things being placed  
I am the songs in the wind  
That can never be erased

I am a small tune  
A melody, a bird  
I spread my wings out  
And fly from the world

I am a game full of joy  
With the threat that hangs high above  
I am two friendly heroes  
And a knight full of love

I am soft blankets  
And warm kittens  
I am the winter breeze  
And cozy mittens

I am the clouds, the rain  
A storm that calls out names  
I am the stars, the moon  
A fire with roaring flames

I am many things  
I am many colors  
From the cities in skies  
To the silent bird chatter

I am a man that wears blue  
I am a lost soul with no sight  
I am a boy who grins  
And laughs into the night

I’m a hero, a survivor  
The enraged spirit one can't quell  
I’m an adventurer, a weary traveler  
Come and listen to the stories that I tell

Many things I have become  
But what of _you?_  
What is your matter?  
What are you made of?


	3. Isolation

Small crinkling of bags  
The shuffling of feet passing by  
A conversation of multiple voices  
Rings in the air

Yet far from the voices  
In complete isolation  
A boy sits in silence  
All alone


	4. Undying Confusion

Pass a note to me  
Pass me your honest truth  
What do you really think of me  
Am I truly annoying to you

Do you actually hate me  
But show it in the form of words  
All the neutral terms you use  
When I show you something hurts

Stop saying shit so harshly  
You know I’m sensitive as hell  
So why do you insist  
On treating me this ill

Are you a friend or traitor  
Would you go with the hater  
Would you pit them against me  
All because I’ve known them longer

Are you jealous of how long I knew them  
Or is it because you think my ideas suck  
With my thoughts so scrambled  
I cant tell if you’re toxic or not

This isn’t hate  
I would never do that  
It’s just my undying confusion  
That gasps for air in the form of answers

The confusion that chokes flowers  
Burns trees  
Scares off animals  
And leaves as the forest rots

So what are you, what  _ARE_  you  
Are you friend or foe?  
Quick, just tell me, quick, quick, quick!  
I really must now know!


	5. The Plagued Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **This poem is for an OC of mine!**   
> 

If you walk far enough  
Into the darkened forest of woe  
There you'll find a lady  
Who's purple stained arms seem to glow

The mistress of ill  
The goddess of plagues  
From the little cold's giggles  
To the mighty disease's gaze

When you search into the forest  
Look for the hidden path  
You'll find the burnt road she walked on  
As she followed an epidemic's aftermath

When you see her  
You will know  
For her eyes are like glass  
And resemble soft snow

She'll then smile and offer a hand  
And to you, she'll start to speak  
_"What bugs you, my dear child?"  
"What is it that you seek?"_


	6. Lightning's Sorrow

I took a deep breath  
And walked outside  
When I saw the Lightning I said hello  
And asked them why they cried

They turned to me and with a frown  
They wiped their reddened eyes  
And they said to me  
 _“My child, you see, Thunder has left me behind.”_

I gave a frown and offered to go  
And find Thunder for them  
They told me to be careful  
For Thunder was upset and could pose a threat

I promised nothing as I knew  
 _“I could never, **ever,**  lie to you”_  
And so I left  
The yard where kids used to play

And I went to look  
For the other half of the Storm  
Who had gotten upset  
And screamed in rage as they left.

 


	7. Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> **Warning for**  
>  Medicine  
> 

Medicine is a helper  
But it tastes like spoiled foods  
They say its flavor is cherry  
But don't let yourself be fooled

Medicine is a healer  
They say it helps you lots  
But most of that is all a lie  
But at this point we all forgot

Medicine is just what it is  
It's made to help you heal  
The dosage just goes up and up  
Until you suddenly can't feel


	8. Rain

Rain  
Is such a nice smell  
The crisp air  
And wet pavement

Reminds me  
That like rain into a drain  
Washes away the loose rocks and weeds

My pain too...  
Could wash away  
For a little while  
Until the next time.


	9. Humanity is a Canvas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> **Warning for**  
>  Mentions of God  
> Body image mentions  
> 

God doesn't make mistakes  
Instead, he creates walking art projects  
He makes their skin a canvas  
Their lungs a song  
Their eyes the observant

They paint themselves  
They paint each other  
In an array of notes and paints  
Of small stamps and photographed memories

They're covered in kisses  
Or covered in scars  
Covered with blood and sweat  
And tears of every emotion.

They sing to their heart's content  
Singing of love  
Singing of pain  
Singing of times they'd run through the rain

They'll learn how to play  
A piano, a trumpet, any instrument  
They'll play what they learn  
They'll share what they know

Some get breathtaking imagery printed onto their skin  
Others paint bright colors on their nails  
Some are unsatisfied with their bodies  
And will look for a way to change it

God doesn't make mistakes  
He made you a blank canvas from birth  
What you do with your body is not for anyone else to decide  
You paint it however you wish

For every time someone tells you  
That God wouldn't allow you to do this  
Turn to them and smile  
Tell them that they're wrong

God won't be upset  
Over what tattoos or piercings you wear  
He won't ever be enraged  
Over who you choose to love

He would never force you  
To be in a body you do not love  
A body that makes you feel sick  
A body that doesn't feel like it's  _yours_

God **never** made mistakes  
Instead, he created canvases and songs  
All beautiful and melodic  
And he loves every single one


End file.
